


The Message

by LoveGot7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Established Relationship, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, It's Jaebeom not Jaebum, M/M, Second Chances, Time Skips, lowkey sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGot7/pseuds/LoveGot7
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung's relationship is facing a turning point. Jaebeom got a mysterious message
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. 2019

**Author's Note:**

> These weeks were hard for Ahgases, I was writing this for a long time.  
> Thank you [DefCYJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ) for your constant support. Without you I wouldn't wrote this story. Thank you, my friend <3

Jaebeom woke up early that morning. He sighed deeply and turned to his side to be able to see the love of his life. Jinyoung was his boyfriend for years now. This day was their fifth anniversary. He was genuinly happy, he lived with the man he loved and his career as a music producer had started to rise. The only thing he was worried about that Jinyoung and he had some fights during last year. The other one complained because Jaebeom worked, according to him, a bit too much and once he said the producer started to act like a silly teen idol. But Jaebeom thought it couldn’t be a long time problem between a couple who are in love this deep. The industry finally knew his name, he got more and more requests from famous companies, of course he had to work more. And it wasn’t his fault fans of idols found him handsome and started to follow him in social medias. He was finally able the fullfill his dreams and he was sure Jinyoung supported him no matter what he said.

That day was really important for Jaebeom in more scores than one. He felt that he could finally finish the song which he was struggling with for days. Beside that his manager finally arranged a meeting with one of his favourite artist, the singer and the representative of his company would visit him at his studio at afternoon. He was more than excited. It was a big chance for him to work with a huge company and he admired that singer for years. If he get this project, he won’t have to beg for job anymore, finally he can settle down and buy a house for himself and Jinyoung.  
But his most important scedule for the day was their anniversary dinner with Jinyoung. They didn’t plan anything fancy, his boyfriend just wanted to cook Jaebeom’s favourite stew, drink some Italian wine and put candle everywhere in their little flat. It was their special night, Jaebeom couldn’t wait to make love with his man and then cuddle him while watching the candlelight playing on his face.

  
He was in the bathroom, washing his teeth, his thoughts were wandering around Jinyoung, he didn’t even realized his lover hugged him from back. He just looked up when the other kissed his neck and almost whispered right next to his ear  
\- I can buy the wine the way back home, you don’t have to do anything.  
\- Is it okay for you? Right. Then I hurry home after work. – Jaebeom smiled at Jinyoung’s reflection in the mirror.  
\- 8 o’clock. Just be here at 8 o’clock. Okay?  
He felt some sad undertone in Jinyoung’s voice, but he didn’t have time to talk about this so he just saved it for later and continued to dress up. He heard the other slipping back in their bed. It was their morning rutine since Jinyoung always started work later.  
15 minutes later he was about leaving their home but he waited for his goodbye smooch  
\- Love, I’m leaving – shouted through the hallway  
Before Jinyoung came out of the bedroom Jaebeom heard a ping from his phone. Maybe his manager wanted a last check about their meeting. He took out his phone from his pocket and took a look at the screen.

  
_From: unknown_   
_Give him a long, tender kiss, not just a peck_

  
Who the heck? Mark, his best friend, was fooling around? He was the only one who knew their habits about the morning peck. He would call him from the car and say some inappropriate word about what he should do instead of bothering him in the morning.  
But he couldn’t help and remembered the words when Jinyoung finally came to the hallway, wearing his much bigger t-shirt, with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes. Jaebeom hugged him tight and kissed him deeply and passionately. When Jinyoung pulled back, he cupped his face with his palms and looked into his eyes  
\- I love you, babe  
\- Then come home at time. Please. It’s really serious. I want to ask something important. – Jinyoung eyes reflected some sadness which sent some shiver down Jaebeom’s spine. But he could see hope and something he couldn’t explain too.

  
Jaebeom left their home and headed to his studio. He could only think about the mysterious messager. Who they could be? His friends never played this kind of prank with him. It’s not even funny. When he arrived his first move was sending a message.

  
_To : Unknown_   
_Who are you? What do you want? What is this game? Do you think it’s amusing?_  
_From: Unknown_   
_I can’t reveal my indentity but today you should do what I advice._  
_To: Unknown_   
_Are you kidding me? I don’t even know you. Why should I trust in you? I don’t want to appear in a TikTok pranking video or anything._  
_From: Unknown_   
_I understand you. But you must believe me. Now your future is on this. I just want you to be happy._  
_To : Unknown_   
_Huh…? As if… But okay, let’s see. Tell me something that can make me trust in you_  
_From: Unknown_   
_Okay, okay! Wait…._  
_You bought the first edition of the book you read first together for Jinyoung as an anniversary gift_  
_To : Uknown_   
_What the? Shit. How do you know? Who are you? I didn’t tell this anyone. It supposed to be a secret. Even Mark doesn’t know. What are you? A stalker?_  
_From: Unknown_   
_See? I told you, I know things. That can make you happy with Jinyoung. If not…._  
_To : Unknown_   
_If not? What do you mean? Do you want to threaten me?_  
_From: Unknown_   
_It’s not my intention, to the contrary. I want to support and help you with your man. Jaebeom, be honest to yourself. Your relationship is on the edge. Jinyoung won’t be patient forever, his heart is aching._

  
Confusion was an understatement what Jaebeom felt that moment. Could this stranger be right about their love? He was confident about his feelings for Jinyoung, he loved him more than anything, but what about the other? Sure, he definetly loved Jaebeom, but was this feeling enough to handle with couple life? To wait patiently for Jaebeom’s success and build a family together? He thought it was. But now he was getting doubts. Jinyoung acted strange that morning, then the mysterious message came. It couldn’t be just a coincidence. Maybe he really should done something. He decided to give a chance for the messager. And he would arrive home at time, have a romantic dinner with Jinyoung and talk about their future.  
He started to work on his song he wanted to finish that day. It was an ode to Jinyoung, even he didn’t mention him in that. He planned to sing it for him that night. Was he sentimental? Obviously. He already imagined he would propose Jinyoung tonight. He wanted to settle down with him, get married (unfortunatelly not officially) and maybe later adopt a child.

  
If someone told him six years ago that he planned to have a lifelong partner and it was Jinyoung, he would laughed hard, no doubt. He met the senior marketing student at a university party at the beginning of their last year. It was hatred for the first sight. Jinyoung was with his best friend and they were loud and noisy. Everything Jaebeom didn’t like. Some days later he got to know they had mutual friends and the went out for a trip together. From that time they argued a lot, mostly because of tiny nonsense reasons, much to their friends’ amusement. But after a huge fight over a mattress at a friend, scolded by even their besties, they signed peace and realized they had a lot of common. Later they became roommates, suggested by their friends, and then physical attraction and love happened. Since then they were inseparable.  
Now he was ready to tell Jinyoung he wanted this forever. Their love, their life, everything.  
His head was full of thoughts of Jinyoung when his phone pinged.

  
_From: Unknown_   
_If you are thinking about what should you eat for lunch, please avoid sushi_  
_To: Unknown_   
_Huh? Why? I’m really craving for it_  
_From: Unknown_   
_Trust me. This food order would make your afternoon horrible. Food poisoning is not a joke._  
_To: Unknown_   
_Thanks, whoever you are. I must be on top today and tonight. Then it’s hamburger…._

Maybe this stranger is really helpful, Jaebeom thought while happily munched on his lunch. They even sent him ideas for his song. He was struggling with an accord but the stranger knew exactly what he needed. Now the song was complete, he couldn’t wait for sing it to JInyoung.  
Ping. Ping.

  
_From: Unknown_   
_And Jaebeom one more thing_  
_From: Unknown_   
_You should call a taxi for tonight, your car won’t work later. Some problem with the engine._

  
Jaebeom called a taxi company immadiatelly. He just finished the call when someone knocked on his door. ’Oh my God’, he thought, ’it must be my guests’.  
He was right, his manager, the famous idol and his manager arrived to his studio. He invited them inside and offered some drink. He was so excited finally making this deal.  
Ping.

  
_From: Unknown_   
_Don’t be nervous. They will love you. You will make this deal. But don’t forget about the time._

  
Jaebeom showed the lyrics of the song he wrote for the idol for his guests. The singer liked it, his manager was positive, it was appropiate enough for broadcasting. The asked Jaebeom to show the melody too, they needed a catchy bop, they expected a very competitive comeback with other huge stars. He sat down to his computer and played the whole song with his voice. They listened to it with satisfaction. It would be a hit, good enough to keep the idol on the top, and show Jaebeom’s talent to the audience.  
It was already 6PM, Jaebeom thought they could finish in time and he could go home to his lover. He wanted to print the lyrics but he accidentally started to play his previous song he haven’t showed anyone. The idol’s manager jerked up his head. ’What’s this? Sounds pretty good.’ Jaebeom’s heart stopped to beat for a moment. Was he ready to reveal his own melodies for an expert? He wasn’t a singer, his voice wasn’t smooth enough.  
Ping. Ping. Ping.

  
_From: Unknown_   
_What? It wasn’t in the plan. Did I changed the events already?_  
_But Jaebeom don’t do it. Ask for an other appointment._  
_Please Jaebeom, it’s time to go home._

But Jaebeom didn’t hear his phone. He was too excited with talking about his works and how he made a mixtape noone listened to yet. He was happy to see the managers and even the idol being amazed by his songs and planning to release an album with low quantity to see how people like it.  
He couldn’t hear the bunch of pings and couldn’t see the scared, annoyed and later, angry messages from the stranger.

  
_From: Unknown_   
_Jaebeom_  
_Jaebeom, please_  
_Jaebeom, there’s no time for this_  
_Jaebeom DON’T!_

  
It was 11PM when his guests left his studio. He felt tired but happy. It seemed like he could be an underground R&B singer too with one mixtape in a year. He sat back into his chair with a huge sigh. And that moment he realized. He was late. He forgot about the time. He was in trouble.  
He tried to message Jinyoung but his words couldn’t reach the other’s phone. He tried to dial his number too, but the younger’s phone was offline. ’Oh my God, I fucked this up. I have to be at home as soon as possible.’ he tought and called a taxi immadiatelly. During the route he checked his phone. There were seven missed calls by Jinyoung and a message

  
_From: My love_   
_It’s over_

  
’No, no, no! This can’t happen!’ he screamed, followed by a stare of the taxi driver.  
He just opened the messages of the stranger. He really messed this up, right?

  
_To: Unknown_   
_I’m on my way back home. I can fix it, right? Right?_  
_Why don’t you answer?_  
_Please, I can make it, right?_

  
He didn’t got any response. When the taxi stopped by their house he ran up to their home. As he opened the door he was welcomed by a dark flat. There was no sign of JInyoung. Their dinning table was full of food and an empty bottle of wine. He rushed into the bedroom for any hope but it was empty and a lot of cloths of Jinyoung were missing. So this was it? The end? Did he really made a unforgivable mistake? He went to the living room and collapsed on the couch. As he was staring blankly he saw a letter on the coffee table. He picked it up with shaking hands and read it while crying hard.

  
_’Dear Jaebeom,_  
_First of all you have to believe me, it was a very hard decision. To leave you behind, leave all these years we spent together, the memories we kept. I’ve been struggling with my feelings for months. I’m not sure if you even realized it or saw any little sign. You were too busy._  
_We were a happy couple for a long time, you meant the whole World for me. Maybe this was the problem. I wanted the whole of you, your attention, your time, your love. But for you, success were, is, more important. I don’t say it was always like this, but the last one year was a rollercoaster for me. I thought maybe we could settle down and grow old together, I even wanted to ask the big question tonight. But you spent more time with your work and I meant less and less for you. Or at least I felt like this. You didn’t even listen to me when I told you I hated my job. I was unhappy with it but you didn’t even care. Or when I wanted to spend your birthday with you on Jeju, you had an urgent meeting, so we stayed home. Success was your priority._  
_I know you love me, I really do, but it’s not enough anymore. Maybe it’s selfish, but I want to be the most important person of someone’s life. I just want to be happy._  
_Maybe it was my fault too. I wasn’t vocal enough about my feelings and sadness. Or maybe we weren’t meant to be together. For now or for ever? Who knows. Maybe in our next life we can meet again._  
_I wish you a happy life, I hope you will find the person who you can complete each other with._  
_Jack will pick up my other stuffs from the flat next week, please tell him when it is suitable for you._  
_Goodbye, Jinyoung’_

Jaebeom couldn’t stop crying. His heart was broken and he was mad. Mad at Jinyoung for not waiting for him, for not giving an other chance, for leaving him. But mostly he was mad at himself. He was the one who ruined this love. He was the one who wasn’t there fully. He was the one who broke the other’s heart. Suddenly he saw a glimmer of hope. The stranger can help. It was their intention anyway. Now he need their support more than ever. He snatched up his phone from the couch and sent a message.

_To: Unknown_   
_Please help. Can I turn this back? Should I go to Jack or call him? What should I do to get back Jinyoung? PLEASE_  
_From: Unknown_   
_I’m sorry Jaebeom. Seems like you can’t change past no matter how much you try it. Every act, every word lead to the same end. Every paths finish at the same point. It’s over Jaebeom. He left for good._  
_To: Unknown_   
_But who are you? How do you know it?_  
_From: Unknown_   
_I am your future self._  
_To: Unknown_   
_What? How is it possible? Ah… It doesn’t matter now. I want Jinyoung back. We still can do something, right? I can find him and talk._  
_From: Unknown_   
_No, Jaebeom. It’s over. Past can’t be changed anymore. And I’m alone. Without Jinyoung. Since that day._

  
Jaebeom just sat there hopeless. It really was over. He lost his lover forever. He was stupid, arrogant and he didn’t deserv that man. Fate punished him.


	2. 2034

Jaebeom put down his phone with a heavy sigh. He knew there was a possibility this project wouldn’t be successful. When Mark talked him about this new experiment he got excited. The older had a virtual reality developer company, they produced games and equipment related VR. But beside that he liked to try new things, doing in secret. His idea was this, as he called it, change-your-past-in-one-day experiment. He evolved a phone what could exchange messages with one certain number to the past, but only for 24 hours. After hundred of failures he cancelled it and deleted all files about it. But before he could destroy the phone Jaebeom asked for a chance. Since Mark accidentally mentioned this work, he couldn’t think about anything else. His biggest mistake in his life was loosing Jinyoung. He wanted to save their relationship, to be happy together.

Now he was a successful and famous music producer. His name was well known in the industry. The biggest companies and most popular idols asked for his help and wanted to work with him. He achieved his dream, he was proud of his job. He cared less about fame, but his role models accepted him as a colleague, it meant a lot for him.

Was he happy? He should had been. But he was not. He was lonely and he wanted to share his life with someone. And that someone should had been Jinyoung. How many times he thought he was pathetic? How could he be in love with the other after all these years? He should had forgot about their relationship but he couldn’t. He learnt from the break up. Now he knew he was wrong, he wasn’t a good boyfriend, he didn’t pay enough attention to Jinyoung. He broke his heart and he had to suffer because his own mistake.

Of course he wasn’t alone during the past 15 years, he had some relationships. After Jinyoung left him, he tried to fill the emptiness in his heart with hook ups. Thanks to his job he met a lot of people, went to parties night after night and had sex with strangers. His soul was still lost but at least he didn’t feel the loneliness anymore. The façade of a hot, popular single producer helped him to hide his broken heart and was a step forward to a healthier love life.

After a while he realized this kind of lifestyle was tiring for him and he needed domesticity, a partner who gives him cuddles, wants romantic gestures too and waits for him to arrive home. He needed someone to love and be loved by. Going through some short relationships he met a former school friend. They clicked immadiately, they brought back the funny memories from the past. Some dates later they moved together at Jaebeom’s and finally it seemed he could settle down and start an own family. They were living together for years, his boyfriend looked happy, he gave him all his attention, they were almost a perfect couple. Almost. But sometimes things look shiny from outside but they are dying inside. As you live your everyday life you don’t even realize it becomes a lie. It happens that a relationship works like a comfortable backup, you hold on your partner because you don’t want to be alone.

When they had again a stupid fight about his boyfriend’s plan for the weekend, it accidentally slipped out:

\- Because I’m not Jinyoung….

\- What do you mean? – Jaebeom was shocked.

There was no way back, the man couldn’t hide his hurt feelings anymore. He didn’t mean to tell anything about this to Jaebeom but it happened. Maybe it was time to clear things up.

\- I said I’m not Jinyoung.

\- What about Jinyoung? How did he come into the picture?

\- It’s you who compares us always. You don’t even see it. ’When Jinyoung this, when Jinyoung that, this is not how Jinyoung…. Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung.’ I can’t fight against him or his memory any longer. I love you and I know you really try to love me, but it seems I can’t replace him in your heart.

After this his boyfriend told him how he always felt he was only substitute of Jinyoung in Jaebeom’s life. At the beginning he didn’t cared much, he hoped it would change, they just needed time. But Jaebeom mentioned him many times, always subconsciously, and he started to feel unwanted.

Jaebeom tried to deny it and they talked for days to save their relationship but it didn’t work. They broke up and after that he started to search for Jinyoung. He got to know the other moved to Japan and had a boyfriend for years. Sadness is an understatement how he felt after this. He hoped maybe he still remembered him and loved him.

After some months of hopeless searching Jaebeom got a glimmer of hope from the person he didn’t dare to expect.

A Thursday afternoon he was busy with work. When he took a break, he checked his phone and saw there were a lot of messages from Mark beside many missed calls also from him. It must be an emergency, Jaebeom thought so he immediately called Mark.

\- Jaebeom finally!!!!! – Mark shouted -

\- What, what, what?

\- I have amazing news for you. You won’t even believe it. Oh my God Jaebeom, how life is unpredictable – Mark was jabbering, making Jaebeom angry.

\- Calm down Mark. What happened? Everything is okay with you?

\- Ah, I’m okay. But you! You will faint when I tell you what happend.

\- Spill it Mark! You are already hyperventilating.

\- You know me and my firm partner wanted to expand our company in Japan. He was searching for potential bussiness partners and had many meetings. But two days ago he said he found the perfect one and I should meet this CEO, because he wanted to talk to particularly me. I was confused because I don’t know anybody in Japan. And do you know who was it? Do you?

\- No, how should I? Don’t play with me, Mark – Jaebeom was anxious since he heard the word Japan.

\- Jackson fucking Wang!

\- Whaaaaat?!

\- Yes, Jackson Wang. That Jackson Wang. Jinyoung’s best friend. They founded a marketing company together in Kyoto. You know how your ex loved that city. So my partner found them and when Jackson heard that it’s my company, he wanted to meet me.

\- And why are you telling this to me just now?????

\- Because I didn’t want your hopes up. But we met 3 hours ago. He had other meetings in Seoul and we could talk in my office. He asked about you and I told him you are single. Then he told me a lot of things about Jinyoung. Jaebeom, the love of your life is also single. He had some relationships over the years but the last one finished very horribly. It lasted years but his boyfriend was aggressive. He hurt Jinyoung many times not only with words, but physically too. Man, he suffered a lot. After an usual fight over his jealousy he beat your love up, he spent weeks in hospital. It was a year ago. Since then Jinyoung healed mentally too, but Jackson thinks he need someone who can love him tenderly.

\- Oh my God. It’s my fault. I should had loved him better. I’m mad at myself.

\- It’s not true you know. But you know what is good? He will come here. In two days. I will meet him too.

The next two days were hard for Jaebeom, he barely slept and he couldn’t help but thought of Jinyoung all day. He went from imagine them meeting, having a long kiss and then living together happily, to pray to Mark not even mentioning him to Jinyoung. On the day of the meeting he was sitting at his desk in his studio and imagining the worst scenarios what could happen. Would Jinyoung bring his name up? Or he just didn’t want to hear about him? After he wasn’t a good boyfriend of him. What if he would reject Mark’s offer too because of him? He just wanted to be over that day. What he didn’t expect a smiling Mark knocking on his door.

\- It’s over. – said Mark, plopping down on the couch – I mean the meeting. We talked.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand? – asked Jaebeom impatiently.

\- He looks so good. He almost didn’t changed. He is still the polite, professional Jinyoung we knew. But when it’s about his loved ones, he is playful. They are still crazy with Jackson, like back then.

\- And? He….. maybe…. I mean….You know….

\- He asked about you. Jackson told him what he knew from me. But he still had questions.

\- Like….?

\- Like if you see someone? Or have at least a crush? It seemed like he knew everything about you. I mean what he can know from your social medias and articles about you. He was updated about your visible life in the past 15 years.

Jaebeom was way more than happy. Could this mean Jinyoung was still interested in him? Could this mean they could be together again? He was ready to give Jinyoung all his attention, his love, his life. He wanted to protect him, to make him sure he deserved the world. But did the other want it? Was it possible? Or was it just him who was dreaming about it?

\- Jaebeom, Jaebeom, listen – Mark brought him back from his deep thoughts – I think he wants you. Or he wants to give a second chance to you. Obviously.

\- How do you know?

\- He said he regretted only one break up in his life. He is old and tired. He doesn’t want to miss things anymore. And. He sent his phone number to you. – Mark laughed on Jaebeom’s expression.

\- What?

\- Yes. He asked me to give it to you but only if I think it’s worth it. And I definetly do.

The next few hours Jaebeom was sitting alone on his couch, holding his phone in his hand and thinking. Did Jinyoung really want him? After all these years being far away? After all he did to him? Did he deserve love again? Most importantly, did he deserve Jinyoung? Could they love each other again? Didn’t the change too much?

Is it fate? The gods thought he needed time to be a better man? He wasn’t ready for giving Jinyoung the best but now he was able to?

He wanted to try, he needed to try. He wanted to make Jinyoung happy and he wanted to feel the same.

He was scared and insecure. But he must had to make this decision for his own good. He took a big breath and called the number he was staring at for hours. The receiver picked up after two ringing:

\- Hello?

\- Jinyoung? It’s me ….

\- Jaebeom? – he could hear the happiness mixed with hesitation in Jinyoung’s voice.

\- Jinyoung…..can we meet?

After a long pause he could hear the other’s happy giggle, although, as he could see in front of his inner eyes, Jinyoung hide his face behind his hand.

\- I heard our favourite place still exist – said Jinyoung finally.

\- See you there in an hour

\- I can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave some nice comments :)


End file.
